FIG. 1 shows a first conventional brake pad device used for bicycle brake system and includes a metallic frame 10 with a threaded rod 101 extending from the first side thereof and a rubber made pad 11 which is fixedly connected to the second side of the metallic frame 10 so that the wheel is stopped when the brake surface 110 contacts against the wheel rim. However, such brake pad device is difficult to be replaced because the threaded rod 101 is fixedly connected to the caliper of the brake system of the bicycle. FIG. 3 shows an improved brake pad device wherein the rubber pad 300 has two side flanges 31 extending from the brake pad 300 and the metallic frame 20 has a transverse slot 21 defined in the top thereof with two grooves 22 defined in two sides of the metallic frame 20 so as to receive the two side flanges 31 of the brake pad 30. A pin 32 extends through the side walls of the metallic frame 20 and the brake pad 300 to further secure the brake pad 300 in position. Although the brake pad 300 can be replaced in a short period of time, there is a raw edge 34 formed on the brake surface 33 of the brake pad 300. The raw edge 34 is formed because the brake pad 300 is manufactured by two lateral molds, the raw edge 34 has to be removed by a further process which takes time.
The present invention intends to provide a device for manufacturing brake pads wherein the raw edge formed between molds is located on the lateral side of the brake pad so that the shortcoming of the conventional brake pads is overcome.